Select Few
by State of Matter
Summary: Earth is attacked and the only survivors are prisoners to the beings that took it. Can they survive everything that comes there way? Will they want to? Troy centered. Troyella. Troy Chad Friendship.
1. Greetings

**Select Few**

Chapter 1: Greetings

Disclaimer: These characters are in no way mine so don't sue me. I'm simply taking them out of the toy box, lighting them on fire, and then putting what's left back.

Genre: Sci-Fi/Horror/Angst

Warnings: Okay this is a dark story, might be why it's M huh. There will be character deaths so don't read if you don't want that. Hmmm…What else? Oh yeah loads of violence.

Pairings: This is NOT a romance story but there will be Troy X Gabriella through the whole story and Chad X Taylor at the beginning.

Summary: Earth is attacked and the only survivors are prisoners to the beings that took it. Can they survive everything that comes there way? Will they want to? Troy centered. Troyella. Troy Chad Friendship.

Okay, hi whoever you are who is reading this or skipping this like I'm sure many of some do. I'm really not expecting a good turn out on this story to be honest because of the Sci-Fi factor. I'm not sure how many High School Musical fans are crazy about Sci-Fi, like me. Judging by the single story under Sci-Fi before this I would guess not many…Oh well. If you do read this please let me know by reviewing. Enough with my rambling and on with the story!

* * *

Troy sat pensively in front of the television with the rest of his family. His parents clasped hands in a tight grip with there eyes glued to the screen, jaws locked in tension. Troy licked his lips and bounced his knees up in down in an anxious motion. His elbows rest on his thighs as he leans in towards the television, his eyes wide and fearful. His hands set before his tight lips as if he were praying, which he would be doing if he was the least bit religious. 

He had long ago tuned out the sound coming from the TV but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the pictures that were flashing, pictures from all over the world, pictures that looked like they belonged in a horrific sci-fi movie and now on his TV with a breaking news bulletin flashing in bright red across the bottom, bright red like the blood covering the bodies in the pictures.

Troy's breath was shallow and he felt cold as he watched people screaming and crying. Screams the he could no longer hear, that he had blocked out long ago, but he could see there mouths open in empty screams and the pure terror that grotesquely stretched there faces. The way the camera jerked as the camera man ran for his life with hundreds of others made Troy feel sick.

This was happening all over the world at once. There had been no warning and no one had ever taken any serious thought on a defense to this problem. Pictures flashed from different countries, people cried in different languages, but the devastation that was left in the wake was always the same.

They came in a storm, as if not powerful enough they could control the weather, something humans had recently been toying with. But _they_ weren't toying in any way, they where commanding, it was a weapon and they controlled it. This had been a planned attack and they had extensive knowledge of the human biology. Biological warfare was being used in a more horrific and devastating way that anyone could ever have imagined.

Nothing lived through the chemical attacks, the attacks however they had not been used everywhere. Only over all of Australia, parts of South and North America, most of Asia and Europe and almost all of Africa. The chemicals didn't linger after the initial attack making it safe to go into and search of the survivors that are not going to be there.

The parts of the world that had been untouched had a worse fate that simply falling into death. They seemed to be searching for certain people. They search each section systematically leaving a gory mess in there wake. It is unknown if anyone has been taken by them or if what they had come for has been found.

Troy began to shake and his mother let slip a soft squeal as the camera man was jumped from behind. The agony filled scream of the dieing man was able to break the blissful silence that had protected Troy for a while. He squirmed in his seat and closed his eyes tight as blood splashed over the camera lens.

Troy kept his eyes tightly locked until both his mom and dad screamed in fear. Then his eyes snapped open and he froze. Something had walked in front of the fallen camera. Troy held his breath as the creature came in view.

It was hunched over an all fours with a long lean body, much like that of a panther or some other feline predator. It had hands and feet like that of a human and skin like humans to, smooth a golden. It lacked a tail and wore loose pants much like sweat pants. The thing that made everyone on Earth take a collective breath was it's face.

It looked human. It looked much like an attractive male looks with sharp features, high cheekbones and soft lips covered in crimson blood. It's hair was thick, long, and black, tied back neatly by a strip of leather. It's eyes, however, were anything but human. They were a rich gold and almost snake like with pulsing black slits.

"Hello," the creature drawled in a smooth velvet voice that made Troy shake all the harder. He curled his hands into fists digging his short nails into the soft flesh of his palms. His jaw locked painfully and he could feel unwanted tears burn his eyes.

"I'm sure you're all sitting in front of your little light boxes watching me with terror. Good that means I have you undivided attention. I want to tell you what we're doing.

"We have come to your lowly planet in search of female mates. Being an all male species makes the likes of you…" a look of thought crossed his face as he considered his next word, "humans, I believe is what you call yourselves, a necessity to maintain a descent population. We are a picky bunch though and only pick the most beautiful and healthy. Only those select few will live.

"So," a nasty smirk crossed his attractive features and made Troy's mouth go dry, "Males go ahead and run, protect the ones you love, kill yourselves even, your flesh and blood with still taste sweet." He ran his pink tongue over his crimson covered lips tasting the blood of his last kill.

"Oh, and for all you females out there go ahead and try to escape by killing yourselves. We can bring you right back to life. You will only be making the catch easier on our part.

"Now you pathetic humans panic, run for cover, hide. Just know by the time we leave here Earth will be without any human life. But before you take off running down city streets with you fellow neighbors know…" The creature's muscles began to shift pulling his bones into different directions smoothly and quickly shifting out of his cat like form and into an erect one identical to humans. "You don't know _what_ you're running with."

With those words the creature shifted out of the fallen cameras view. Troy sat in shocked silence with his family for a long moment. Finally he blew out a shaky breath and placed his face in his hands.

A memory entered his mind from a moment long ago in his seventh grade science class. They had been working on a worksheet, busy work while the teacher was out sick. It had been something along the lines of the probability of the existence alien life. The only thing Troy can really remember of the whole thing was telling Chad his thoughts of intelligent life.

_Troy and Chad looked over one of the many questions on the worksheet. Both tapping the end of there pens against the hard desk top considering the question for a moment before looking to the other._

"_So what percentage of intelligent life out there do you think is smarter than us?" Chad asked his friend as he too considered the question._

"_Probably a good percent," Troy mumbled distractedly._

_Chad raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Why? I thought it would be lower, after all we are the smartest on the planet."_

"_That's not true and I think we give human intellect to much credit. If we're the smartest beings in the universe the universe is a stupid and sad place. I, personally, would like to hope that there are smarter beings out there." Troy answered._

_Chad looked at Troy strange for a few seconds before mumbling, "Whatever dude."_

Troy sighed, oh how he wished he had been wrong now. Shaking his head Troy let his mind finally grasp the situation. In the next day or two he would be dead. Everyone he loved, cared about, even just knew would be dead…or a prisoner. Death was most likely better.

Troy had to do something and soon. Pushing himself from the chair he ran into the kitchen and grabbed his cell phone, car keys, and at the last second a kitchen knife. As he ran out the door he dialed Chad's number. On the second ring Chad answered in a shaky voice.

"Chad I need you to call Sharpay, Ryan, and Taylor. Tell them to get to the school as soon as possible. Don't call anyone else Chad. Too many people will bring them right to us. Just them okay? The school is empty so I don't think they will go there first. It will give us a bit of extra time to…" Troy paused and took a shaky breath that came out a sob. _'To what?'_ he thought hopelessly.

"_Troy?"_ Chad asked in a tentative voice he hadn't heard Troy cry in a long time and it scared him.

"Just call them and tell them to get there. You get there too Chad, I'm going to get Gabi then meet you there." Troy licked his lips and swatted at the hot tears that blurred his vision. "Chad you get there, okay?" Troy asked as his voice cracked. He couldn't lose his best friend.

"_Yeah Troy, I'll be waiting there for you. Stay safe."_ Chad's voice was just as strained as Troy's.

Troy made a soft affirmative sound in the back of his throat not being able to force out another word before hanging up.

Troy gently set his phone down in the car as he climbed in before slamming the door with more force than necessary then beating his palm against the steering wheel in anger, frustration, and fear. As he made his way to Gabriella's he began to yell curses to anything and everything responsible for what was happening and what was going to happen to him, to his family, to his friends, to the world.

* * *

Okay if you read this please let me know by reviewing! Hell I'd be happy with one word! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Promise

**Select Few**

Chapter 2: Promise

Disclaimer: Not mine…obviously…

Genre: Sci-Fi/Horror/Angst

Warnings: Okay this is a dark story, might be why it's M huh. There will be character deaths so don't read if you don't want that. Hmmm…What else? Oh yeah loads of **violence**. (I figured I would bold that this time so you understand it will be violent.)

Pairings: This is NOT a romance story but there will be Troy X Gabriella through the whole story and Chad X Taylor at the beginning.

Summary: Earth is attacked and the only survivors are prisoners to the beings that took it. Can they survive everything that comes there way? Will they want to? Troy centered. Troyella. Troy Chad Friendship.

Thanks to the people who read my crazy story and thank you to the people who are actually looking forward to the next chapter…this one. Please remember this is rated M for a reason. I'm not usually this demented but what can I say…On with the story!

* * *

Troy pulled up to the front of Gabriella's house as dark clouds began to pull in over the city. They were coming. Troy swallowed and tried to pull up his leader mask, tried to be in control, to be the guy who knew what was going on.

Once he had control over his emotions and mind, he licked his lips and dried his tear streaked face. Climbing out of the car he smoothed his pants and tugged at his rumpled shirt. He ran a faintly shaking hand over his hair trying to fix it into a somewhat presentable mess.

His leg carried him quickly to the front door without much conscious thought over his actions. In a smooth motion he rang the small lit door bell and glanced over his shoulder at the oncoming clouds. He could almost hear the screams that would roll in with them, see the blood, and smell the death.

Troy rocked gently back and forth from heel to toe as he heard shuffling behind the door. Slowly and cautiously the door was cracked open. Dark eyes peaked out of the crack filled with fear. As soon as the eyes locked on Troy they flooded with relief then the door was swung all the way open.

"Oh Troy," Mrs. Montez called out in a raspy voice. She looked like she had aged a good many years over the last day.

"I wanted to see if it was okay if I took Gabi to the school. I think we'll have more time there, it being empty and all." Troy said in a voice with a bit more confidence than he felt.

Mrs. Montez reached out and pulled Troy into a tight hug and began crying on his shoulder mumbling near in ear, "You take care of her Troy. Do what ever it takes, do what I can't, to make sure those monsters don't get her, you hear?"

Troy numbly shook his head, being the only thing he could do. There was no way he could make a promise like that but he knew that Mrs. Montez would feel better if she died believing that her only child was with him and not with the monsters. She didn't want to have to watch her daughter die.

"Gabi," Mrs. Montez called out pulling away from Troy, "I want you to go with Troy."

Gabriella appeared in the doorway with a tear stained face. Upon seeing Troy standing before her she rushed out and wrapped her slim arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Troy ran a hand through her thick raven locks and kissed the top of her head.

After a few seconds she turned and looked to her mom. "You're coming too mom, right?" Her eyes were wide and full of tears making them liquid and child like.

"No baby," was all her mom could force out before they embraced in a watery hug. They held each other and cry for a minute before Mrs. Montez pushed Gabi away and held her at arms length.

"Now listen baby, I want you to let Troy take care of you and," the elder woman swallowed and looked away, "do what ever it takes to stay out of those monsters hands."

"No mama I can't do that," Gabi cried desperately. "They won't want me anyways."

Mrs. Montez shook Gabriella hard and gritted out, "Yes they will."

"I can't, I…No don't ask me to, it's a sin! I'll go to hell!" Gabi choked out between sobs. Troy looked away as he felt tears pool in his eyes and one stray down his cheek. Gabi was religious, he wasn't.

"I'll do it," Troy forced out as more tears streamed down his face.

"Troy," Mrs. Montez began slowly.

"I'll do it, she can stay pure," Troy said with more force this time.

Gabi opened her mouth to argue just as a streak of lightning touched ground nearby. Troy hadn't realized how quickly the storm was approaching. "Gabi get in the truck," Troy demanded in a cold detached tone. Gabriella didn't argue, she simply planted a silent kiss on her mom's cheek and made her way to the truck.

Troy stood frozen trying to keep control and not think about what he just promised to do. Mrs. Montez pulled Troy into a hug he didn't respond to and whispered, "I know I am asking too much of you but…Thank you…There is no way I can ever thank you."

Troy wrenched himself out of her hands and ran towards the truck repressing sobs. He threw the pile of junk into drive and with a roar took off for the school. The whole way there he swiped at tears and tried to muffle his sobs. Gabriella simply looked at her hands ashamed at what she was asking him to do for her. Ashamed of what she couldn't do herself.

Troy pulled up to the school as the rain began. As they dashed up the front steps to meet the others waiting outside they were soaked to the bone. Without saying a word Troy kicked in the glass front door ignoring the pain that lased up his leg with the swift action.

As they silently made there way into the school Troy was grateful for the fact that his wet hair covered his tear filled eyes. After a few moments of trying to regain his composer he gave up and faced his friends.

They all looked terrible, tear tracks covered there face and they all looked exhausted. Troy licked his lips and looked to the three girls. "I'm sure you heard what they are looking for," Troy faltered and looked down trying to repress another sob. "Umm…I don't know if you want to…" Troy ventured a look to Gabi which sucked the words out of him and forced a sob from his chest. He turned away and let the tears fall freely.

Chad took a hesitant step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Troy looked to his best friends and forced a sad smile which was returned. Swallowing Troy continued in a low voice, "I'll make it so they won't take you if you want." His voice cracked as the words left his mouth.

He was expecting looks of horror for him even expressing the idea but instead he got nods of understanding and a gentle rub on the back from Chad.

"I already talked with Sharpay," Ryan mumbled looking just a devastated as Troy felt. "I need to find a classroom." He swallowed as he paused again, "You won't be seeing us again."

The others gave faint nods of understanding and they all briefly gave the twins silent embraces before watching them walk down the dark hallway.

Taylor gave a small smile and said, "I don't think I meet the 'select few' requirements so I'll wait it out with Chad." Chad frowned at her words but it seemed as if they had already talked and Taylor managed to convince him she would be killed not enslaved.

"I'll meet you in the auditorium in a few minutes," Troy turned his back to his friends and finished in a hoarse whisper, "I made Mrs. Montez and Gabi a promise."

The other young couple silently nodded and hugged Gabriella. Then they left Troy and Gabriella standing in the darkening hallway. After a minute of listening to the rain and thunder outside, Troy figured it was time. He reached out without looking at his girlfriend and grabbed her hand.

They walked down the halls until they entered the empty locker rooms. Troy hoped this was far enough into the school so they wouldn't find her body. He hoped the monsters would find him, Chad, and Taylor first and then leave.

He sat Gabi down on the hard wood bench and kneeled before her. He took her smaller hands in his and kissed her fingertips letting his hot tears fall on her golden hands.

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but Troy shushed her with a single finger against her lips. "Just listen for a second," he mumbled in a weak voice. He licked his lips and tried to find the nerve to look at her.

After a few minutes of working up the nerve he locked eyes with her dark ones. "I love you," he forced out in a sob.

"I love you too," Gabriella mumbled in a soft voice. She when to lean in for a kiss as Troy pulled away.

He took a deep breath and turned away from her. In a rough voice he said, "That's what I needed to hear." He stood with his back to her for a few seconds locking his mind and emotions deep inside.

Finally he turned around the knife he had grabbed from his kitchen held tight in his hand. His hand was shaking and his knuckles white. His face was sharp and locked in an empty look. Gabi closed her eyes not wanting to look in his empty icy blue ones. She knew he did it to protect himself but it hurt to see him so empty.

A single tear slid down her jaw and Troy swung out with the blunt end of the knife hitting her hard in the temple. He watched silently as she crumbled to the floor in an unconscious heap. He hesitated for a second before making his next move. He wasn't entirely sure if she would wake up or not and if she did he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Taking a deep breath and making sure he was completely numb then he smoothly struck out slashing her throat. Blood slashed out in tiny crimson drops that rained down over him. Her blood washed over his head, staining his shirt, splattering over his face, and landing on his lips. He could taste her bittersweet blood burning on his tongue and it took all his self control to stay emotionless.

He quickly and messily slashed down her arms and legs. He had to make her undesirable. He had to corrupt her beauty to save her. They can bring her to life but he could only hope they don't want to. That they can't see her beauty or that the scars won't heal making her undesirable.

Troy slashed across her chest at odd angles working his way up to her beautifully sculpted face. With out a single thought he mangled her features making his love unrecognizable even to his eyes.

With the last few slashes Troy dropped the knife and ran from the room. He made it to right outside the locker room before he could no longer maintain control. With a sob he dropped to his knees and braced his hands on the ground. His body was racked with dry heaves having nothing to bring up from over a day without food.

After a couple finally spasms he pushed himself up on shaky feet and made his was towards the auditorium sobbing and pulling at his hair trying to forget what he had just done to the love of his life.

* * *

Okay please don't kill me for killing Gabriella. Just stick with me for at least one more chapter before giving up on me. This is just the beginning. Anyways, if you have made it this far in your reading please let me know what you think. Review! 


	3. Choice

**Select Few**

Chapter 3: Choice

Disclaimer: Do we really have to write this every chapter? I would have thought the first time made it abundantly clear their not mine.

Genre: Sci-Fi/Horror/Angst

Warnings: Okay this is a dark story, might be why it's M huh. There will be character deaths so don't read if you don't want that. Hmmm…What else? Oh yeah loads of **violence**.

Pairings: This is NOT a romance story but there will be Troy X Gabriella through the whole story and Chad X Taylor at the beginning.

Summary: Earth is attacked and the only survivors are prisoners to the beings that took it. Can they survive everything that comes there way? Will they want to? Troy centered. Troyella. Troy Chad Friendship.

Here's another chapter…I really should be reading my book but this is so much more fun. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chad and Taylor were mumbling soft words to each other as Chad cradled her in his strong arms. They sat on the stage with their legs dangling over the edge swinging gently in nervous tension. The room was warm do to the air being shut off over the extended weekend. The warmth was comforting however, masking the fear that they should be feeling, making it so that even if for a second they can feel safe.

The moment didn't last though. The door opened with a soft squeal and a bang against the wall. Taylor gave a soft squeak and Chad held Taylor tight hoping against hope that it was Troy and not a monster, not yet.

Troy managed to stumble through the door before he again fell to his knees. Rocking back he curled into a tight ball and tugged at his hair as sobs ripped from his chest, pulled from his very soul.

Chad and Taylor sat frozen for a second before clumsily jumping the short drop to the ground and making there way to their fallen friend. As they neared his shaking form Taylor froze.

From their short distance she could make out the crimson blood that had sprayed over him. She knew what he was going to do but as she looked at what was her best friend's blood reality hit hard. The worst part was that even though she knew why Troy had to do it she couldn't help hate him, want to hurt him for taking her best friend away.

Chad took another step closer before Taylor pushed past him and shoved Troy out of his curled position. He whimpered and closed his eyes tight as he was ripped from the safety of his tiny ball. Chad could just stand a watch as Taylor grabbed Troy by the shirt and held him against the wall. Her dark eyes burned with furry and her face was scrunched up in pain.

"How could you?" she accused in a barely controlled voice.

Troy looked lost, his eyes a strange blue, he simply looked broken. Troy searched for his friends eyes for a moment before locking his brilliant ones with Chad's. They were off and hurt to look at but Chad knew that he had to hold them, that Troy was using his strength to hold himself together.

"I promised," Troy said in a broken voice keeping his tear filled eyes locked with Chad's. Chad couldn't help the tears that spilled down his dark cheeks as he stood frozen. He wanted to run up there and tell Taylor to leave him alone but he needed to hear the answers as much as she did.

"So what?!" Taylor screamed and she pushed him harder against the wall. "Ryan promised Sharpay too but I'd bet anything that they are both still alive and well, crying in each others arms. I didn't think you were this much of a _monster_." As soon as the last word fell from her lips she wanted to pull it back. She was no longer angry and felt terrible for what she had just said.

Troy pushed her arms away from him and backed up into the closed door. He wrapped his arms around himself and hugged his body wishing he could simply melt into nothing. Tears poured hot down his cheeks as he tried to talk through the sobs.

"I couldn't let them take her! I did what I had to do! I didn't want…" His knees gave out beneath him and he collapsed on all fours as dry heaves ripped from his stomach at the thought of what he had done.

Chad pushed past Taylor making a soft warning growl in the back of his throat. Taylor took a couple of steps back and looked down ashamed. Chad dropped down next to the convulsing form of his friend. He gently laid a hand on his back and began to rub soothing circle through the thin material of his shirt.

After a few more seconds of bringing nothing up Troy rocked back against Chad's chest. Chad hesitated before running his hand, that wasn't supporting Troy's weight, through his hair. Troy's soft brown hair was damp from the rain and slightly sticky from what Chad knew was blood. For some reason the blood didn't bother Chad, he just needed to try and console his friend.

"I didn't want to…" Troy mumbled over and over as soft sobs pulled from deep in his chest. Chad gently rocked his broken friend in his arms mumble soothing nonsense in his ear.

After a few more long moments of Troy's sobs and Chad's soft words Troy began to calm down. He stayed in Chad embrace though, neither boy wanting to let go. They were like brother and being this close was comforting almost making them forget everything, almost.

A sharp clap of thunder made all three teens jump and look around with round fearful eyes. Reality came back hard and they all scrambled to there feet and towards the stage. Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before blindly reaching out and grabbing Troy's in a tight grip. Screw the fact that he was holding another mans hand. They both needed it for the moment.

Six cherry red metal doors all slammed open at the same time ripping them from their hinges with a sharp painful noise. Ten creatures piled into the room at once. Three slid in in their catlike form from each of the side doors and four walking erect from the main entrance.

"Hello children," the one that must have been the leader said in a silky voice. He was the one that had killed the camera man, his sharp features and long black hair where unmistakable.

"Is this your friend?" he asked kindly as he made a careless gesture with his wrist. One of the other creatures next to him heaved something down the isle and let it land with a squishy thump before the trembling teens.

It took a second for there minds to process what lay before them. In a bloody heap a mangled lump of what had to be at one point a human lay before them. Bite marks where clearly covering the entire body and the human's innards poured out on the floor staining the carpet in a slimy, bloody, mess.

The worst part of the whole scene was the mutilated body's face. It was left completely untouched preserving the pained scream that twisted the small mouth and the terror forever locked within the dark depths of the expressive eyes.

Taylor squeaked and buried her face in Chad's shoulder as Chad turned away. Troy couldn't help but stare at the youth's desecrated body. This is what his fate was, screaming as these monsters ripped him to bits, spilled out his innards, and feasted on his flesh.

Just as they had done with Ryan.

"I'll take that as a yes," the being said pleased as he again made a gesture with his hand. "This little beauty was found huddled with this man both crying their pretty little eyes out."

Sharpay was roughly shoved forward falling hard to her knees before her brother. She closed her eyes and sobbed as she shook her head back and forth. Her mascara was streaming down her face with her tears and was already smudged around her eyes making her look tired and old.

"Sharpay," Troy breathed towards the unresponsive girl. The leader's eyes narrowed towards Troy and he took long graceful steps down the isle until he was just before him.

Grabbing Troy's chin between two long rough fingers he moved Troy's head from side to side looking closely as one might do when inspecting a piece of fine art they were about to purchase.

The monster made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and smiled as eerie smile that made Troy tremble. "I have not seen a male of your caliber in a long time. Not only beautiful but smart and…" The being stuck his long pink tongue out and licked down Troy's jaw line, tasting the blood that had splattered there.

The monsters eyes widened as he got a good taste of the blood, a familiar taste. His face twisted into an unreadable expression as his mouth twisted into a sharp dangerous smile showing his sharp pristine white teeth.

"You killed her," he said in a pleased tone and then he laughed swatting his wrist again. Troy's heart sunk to his stomach as he was shoved forward to meet face to face with a very alive Gabriella.

"No," he whispered as he looked over her flawless beautiful body. It hadn't worked they were going to take her, he had failed.

"Troy," she whimpered and tears rolled down her smooth cheeks.

"This is so exciding!" the monster cried clapping his hands in glee. He grabbed Troy by the hand and spun him around to face all of the others in the room.

"This one," he began, "I will take with us. I will train him as we would a child and with the gene therapy that is nearing perfection he will be the first to be successfully turned."

Troy wrenched his hand from the beast's tight grip, what did he have to lose at this point. "I will never go with you monsters!" he spat.

The surrounding beasts laughed at his words and all nodded in approval. Apparently his brave works only seemed to convince them more of the fact that he was the one to take.

"I don't need you fighting the whole way. What would it take to make you cooperate?" the leader's voice was bored and calm.

"Let my friends go free, bring Ryan back to life, and leave the planet with the living left to pick up the pieces." Troy swallowed and looked away, "Then I will willingly go with you."

The creature laughed at Troy and looked down at him fondly, "At lease you thought that through, but I can't do that. First I made a promise to the people of Earth to kill them all, second," he ran a finger fondly down Gabriella's face, "she is much to pretty not to mate, and finally your not _that_ important.

"I'll give you a choice though," he made another motion with his hand and two beasts came from behind and grabbed hold of Taylor and Chad, "You can pick which one comes with you. If you screw up we not only hurt you but them too. This will insure your cooperation and also let one of you friends live."

"As a prisoner," Troy spat. What would it matter who he picked one would die now and the other would have to live the rest of there life a prisoner, a punching bag to keep Troy in line.

"You my treasure," the man said fondly running a knuckle down Troy's cheek, "will be my guest, not a prisoner, and so long as you obey my command your friend will be unharmed."

The beast smiled and said, "Your pick on whole lives…the boy or the girl."

* * *

Please let me know what you think by reviewing! 


	4. Chad

**Select Few**

Chapter 4: Chad

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Genre: Sci-Fi/Horror/Angst

Warnings: Okay this is a dark story, might be why it's M huh. There will be character deaths so don't read if you don't want that plus loads of **violence**.

Pairings: This is NOT a romance story but there will be Troy X Gabriella through the whole story and Chad X Taylor at the beginning.

Summary: Earth is attacked and the only survivors are prisoners to the beings that took it. Can they survive everything that comes there way? Will they want to? Troy centered. Troyella. Troy Chad Friendship.

Chapter 4…this is a little shorter that some of the others but oh well. It ended where I wanted it to. Another chapter most likely won't be up until next week unless I get time tomorrow which is unlikely. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one…

* * *

Troy could only shake his head from side to side and tremble as the words left the monsters mouth. This wasn't supposed to be his choice; he couldn't pick one to live and one to die. He couldn't even figure out which ending would be more merciful.

Troy looked from Taylor to Chad over and over again. Taylor slumped limply into the rough grip of the beast holding her. Her tear filled eyes turned to the ground and her shoulders hunched in resignation. Chad on the other hand stood straight but didn't fight with the beast. He simply stood looking to his best friend with dark eyes.

Troy shook his head again and opened his mouth to say something when the beast cut him off, "You have five seconds or they both die."

Troy's head shot up and he locked eyes with Chad. He knew who he was going to pick he just hoped his friend could forgive him. Chad must have read the thoughts going through Troy's mind for he looked one last time to the resigned form of his girlfriend, then back to Troy with a faint nod.

"Chad," Troy mumbled looking to the ground not wanting to see anyone's reaction. "I pick Chad to live."

Chad was roughly pushed into Troy who just barely managed keep them both from crumbling to the ground. Troy mumbled a brief apology to Chad which was wordlessly brushed aside.

The monster holding Taylor immediate opened his mouth wide showing a mouth full of fangs. He bit down into her arm ripping away a mouthful of flesh while Taylor screamed in pain.

Troy could hear a sob tear from Chad's throat and Gabriella gasp behind him. He found himself yelling, "Don't torture her, just end it."

His words earned him a hard backhand from the leader. Stars exploded in Troy's vision and he fond himself sprawled out on the ground. He spit out a mouthful of blood and licked at his freshly spilt lip.

Troy looked away as Taylor continued to scream as the beasts meticulously ripped her to bits. Soon the screams died away and a hand roughly pulled Troy to his feet.

"I want you to look at this," the leader mumbled coldly in Troy's ear turning him towards where Taylor had once been standing.

All that was left of the beautiful brilliant girl was a mass of red. She was worse off than Ryan. Troy tried to turn away from the mess but a rough hand made his look at the crimson blood cover mush.

It made Troy's empty stomach turn. Taylor's innards seeped all over the ground and were half eaten. Her hair had been stripped from her scalp leaving white skin with black hair still weaved into it next to the body. Creamy white of bones could be seen throughout the mess and a runaway eye rested lodged between two ribs.

Tears streamed down Troy's face, the only thing holding him up being the monster behind him. In a smooth motion, while still holding Troy up, the beast ran his finger through the river of blood.

"Look, boy, your second kill. You really are just like us," he hissed in Troy's ear making Troy trembled and shake his head, not being able to form words.

"Someday you will even find a _taste_ for it," he hissed in a velvet voice as he forced his blood slicked finger into Troy's mouth.

As the bitter metallic taste of Taylor's blood registered in his foggy mind his knees gave out and the monster let him fall to the ground. He began to spit and dry heave, anything to get the blood out.

The beast watched with fascination as Troy squirmed and gagged. Chad on the other hand was frozen in horror; he was torn between wanting to help Troy and hating him.

As soon as Troy began to calm down he was heaved up in the air and effortlessly tossed next to Chad. Troy didn't even try to break his fall and let himself land awkwardly. He only halfway pushed himself up as he stared at the floor with empty eyes.

The leader made another motion with his hands and the rest of the monsters in the room bowed their heads in respect and they all left the room but for the two holding Sharpay and Gabriella and the leader himself. Then all of the sudden Sharpay, Gabriella, and their escorts winked out, they seemed to simply disappear as if they had never been there.

Chad looked in shock at the spot were seconds ago the two girls had been standing with tears running down their cheeks. Troy, on the other hand, was still staring listless at the carpet in the same awkward position he had landed.

"Stand up," the leader demanded in an even tone that suggested he was someone use to getting his way.

Chad immediately struggled to his feet now wanting to anger the being in anyway. Troy stayed on the ground with the same blank look as if he had not heard the order at all. Chad's heart was pounding in his chest knowing that it wasn't a good idea to disobey the monster. He began to bend down to help Troy up to his feet when he heard a low warning growl from the looming beast. He immediately straightened and simply looked down to Troy's prone figure, willing his friend to come to his senses.

Without a warning the monster kicked Troy hard in the ribs earning him a grunt from Troy and a slight shift of his empty eyes. Troy simply stared at the bare foot that bruised his ribs as if it was the cause of all his problems.

"I don't give second chances often so get up," the voice was tight with an undertone of malice.

Troy continued to stare at the bare foot with an empty sad look. With a sharp growl the monster lashed out in anger but instead of directing his anger towards Troy, as he had last done, he struck Chad hard in the stomach. Chad doubled over in pain as the air was forced from him leaving him gasping for air in labored, pained, gulps.

Hearing his friend cry out in pain and gasping pulled Troy from the dark corners of his mind he had retreated to. He quickly pulled himself onto shaky legs and cursed under his breath.

The leader roughly grabbed Troy by the arm and heaved him to eye level. Troy kept his eyes averted from the gold ones before him not wanting to anger the man anymore.

"I do not take disobedience lightly. Make sure it doesn't happen again. If I have to give you a second warning your friend _will_ suffer for it."

With that the monster grabbed hold of each boy around the arm and mumbled, "Since there are two of you this may hurt."

Then the air around them seemed to thicken and become hard to breath. Both boys' began to gasp for each breath. There blood began to pound through their head pushing on their eyes making their vision go back. They felt as if they were being crushed and began to call out in pain. As soon as they thought their body was going to implode from the pressure it was being forced under everything stopped.

They would have fallen to the ground panting if not for the hand still gripped to their arms dragging them. Chad recovered first. His breathing evening out and he wiped the sweat from his face with his free hand. Chad was just starting to regain his footing when they were both thrust into a small cell.

They went sprawling over the cold metal ground hitting it hard. Chad cradled his now freshly bruised elbow as he glanced at Troy who had seemed to wake. His eyes were no longer empty and though his eyes were squinted in pain the defiance he had held earlier was back.

"This looks like we're prisoners, not guests," Troy mumbled looking to the ground. He might be back on his brave streak but he wasn't stupid, he didn't want to get into to much trouble, just let them know he wasn't bending easily.

The beast smiled down at them and slammed the thick bared door closed. "As soon as we finish with you planet we will meet up with my ship, there you should find the accommodations more agreeable."

"I should hope so," Troy replied in as snobbish voice chancing a look to the man before him. He felt slightly more confident now that there were bars between them.

The monster just chuckled and shook his head and with that he disappeared leaving the two boys on their own.

* * *

Hmm…don't know if this is my best…please leave a review and let me know what you think so far! 


	5. Sleep

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Okay so I really don't like this chapter but I needed to put it in. Sorry for the long wait but school has not been kind to me this year. Things, however, have begun to slow down and I am getting use to my teachers so I hope to be able to update more. Again sorry the chapter is crap and kinda pointless…the next one should be good as soon as I finish writing it and get my lazy butt around to typing it…I hope you enjoy…

* * *

Troy continued to stare blankly at the spot where only seconds before the monster had stood. It was unnerving the way they could simply appear and disappear without a trace. Wasn't there supposed to be a light from a beaming system or a _pop_ as they simply defied physics and ceased to exist?

Troy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was so tired, so mentally worn that he could have simply curled up and fallen asleep. He wanted to, needed to, just get even a few minutes of sleep but he couldn't. His ribs ached from the kick he had earned himself earlier. His exhausted mind wouldn't stop spinning the day's events in a never ending nightmare.

He kept seeing Gabriella's blood spurt from her slit throat warm and sticky. He could hear the words sweet on her lips, words he had always wanted to hear. He could remember the fear and love in her eyes as she leaned in for their first true kiss, the first one with an acknowledged love in it, the one he had pulled away from.

He kept seeing Ryan's pristine head lay unharmed feet away from the lump of crimson flesh and entrails. He kept hearing Chad's chocked sobs at Taylor's screams as she was slowly ripped to bits for one of the monsters dinner.

Troy pulled at his hair and he slowly scooted back into the corner of the cell. It was all too much and for the first time in his life he wasn't in control of the situation. He wasn't the one who knew what was going on, he wasn't the one with the plan, and he wasn't even the one holding the cards.

What was the point of living, of pushing forward? Earth was gone, everyone he knew and loved was gone. The monsters that captured them were in complete and total control. They had the means for survival and the means to prevent a premature death.

Chad watched as Troy curled up in the corner, pulling at his hair and unconsciously scratching at his face. Emotions flashed darkly through him as he tried to figure out what he was feeling at the moment.

On one hand he hated Troy, hated what he was capable of, hated that he picked him to live. On the other hand he fully understood the reasons behind everything Troy did. He knew that it wasn't anything dark or demented that pushed him to killing Gabriella, it was his love for her and his need to protect her. He also knew the reason why he picked Chad, why Chad let him, Taylor was better off dead. Plus, Troy needed Chad; he needed someone to keep him sane, to keep him from falling into himself.

Finally, Chad sighed and slowly made his way across the cold metal floor to Troy's side. He gently placed a slightly shaking hand on his friends trembling shoulder. Troy flinched at first then lifted his head just enough to peek out between his damp fingertip.

"I'm sorry," Troy mumbled as he wiped the dripping tears from his jaw. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. Maybe everything thing he could think of and everything he couldn't. Maybe everything he had control of and everything he didn't. It really didn't matter because Chad understood.

Troy sighed and tried to get his mind into gear. He was trying to get it to work in a linear function instead of the scattered thoughts that flashed around. He sighed again and scrubbed at his sore bloodshot eyes. "So what now?" Troy asked as he cleared his throat.

"We give them hell," Chad said with a small smile. The smile was more of a twitch of the corner of his mouth, but it was enough.

"What do they want with us?" Troy asked as he stretched his arms over his head and arched his back. His ribs screamed in pain but it felt good to stretched out his stiff muscles.

"I think it's more a matter of what they want with you," Chad rubbed at the back of his neck as he got more comfortable on the cold metal floor. "And to be honest I really don't know _what_ they want with you."

Troy nodded and yawned, "Okay, so we have a short term plan, but what about long term? We can't just leave Gabi and Sharpay in these monsters clutches."

Chad gave Troy a brief sad look before turning away. He sighed gently and rested his hand on Troy's thigh, "I don't think there _is_ a long term plan. I don't think there's anything we can do for the girls."

Troy looked away and both boys where silent for a moment. "They said they wanted to make me one of them," Troy began in a small voice, "What if I become one of them? Then I could get you guys out of here and…"

"No," Chad said with an amount of force that made Troy flinch. "You can't become one of them. You know what they do, what they are capable of. I, nor do Gabi and Sharpay, want you turning into one of them for our sakes. I say we show them that we're fighters. Don't let them break us."

"What about Gabi?" Troy asked in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know! I don't think there is much we _can_ do," Chad said in anger and frustration.

Troy looked away and mumbled, "Yeah I guess your right." He shifted his weight so Chad's hand dropped away and curled in a ball. Troy slowed his breathing and let his exhausted body pull him under into sleep.

Chad sighed and shook his head in a slow sad motion. He pushed himself to his feet and began to pace the short length of the cell. His rubber soled sneakers hissed against the floor every time he turned around and his breathing was slow and uneven. His hands kept running through his thick hair, pulling at the roots.

Giving a deep groan of frustration he lashed out at the wall catching it with his foot. The sound coming from the contact of the kick was dull and ticked Chad off all the more.

"What now, Chad?" he asked himself in a cynical mocking voice. "You need a plan. You need to get control," he mumbled with another sigh as he finally calmed a bit and slid down the wall to the floor across from Troy.

Chad simply sat gazing at Troy's slumbering form. Troy's body moved ever so slightly with each soft breath. He didn't seem to be sleeping, sleeping was to kind a word; he seemed to be unconscious, like his brain shut off to let his body get the peace it so desperately needed.

Chad's mind slowly pulled away. His eyes began to droop and his chin dropped to his chest. Sooner or later sleep pulled him under to the dark warm abyss and his breathing evened out to a slow rhythm.

* * *

Sorry it's short but please take the fifteen seconds it takes to review! 


	6. Run

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! That made me happy. I got another chapter done. Wow two in a row. It, of course, has nothing to do with me writing this instead of listening to my PreCal or AP Chem teachers today…Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a bit faster and longer than the last one.

* * *

"You two are thinking too much," a low unnatural voice cut through Chad's drifting mind. His head snapped up fast enough to slam back against the cold metal wall with a hard thump. He cursed softly under his breath and rubbed at the swelling bump. Slowly, he dragged his eyes up to meet the intruder.

His dark eyes narrowed into slits as they locked with the golden ones above him. "What do you want?" Chad hissed.

"I _want_ Troy, but he seems to be out of service at the moment," the monster said smoothly motioning towards Troy's slumbering form.

Chad gave a low threatening growl and began to push himself to his feet. The beast waved his hand dismissively as if warding off any attack. "Tell me boy, why did he pick you?"

Chad's glare turned cold and he kept his mouth shut. His gaze fell to Troy's small form, he looked fragile.

"Are you two together?" the beast asked with a nasty smirk.

Confusion flashed across Chad's features before realization struck. Chad's mouth fell open and a look of disgust curled his lips. They were friends, but not that way, never that way.

The monster again warded off and words Chad could provide with a wave of his hand. "It seemed to me that he and that girl were close, but I could be wrong." The beast smirked again. "I don't know I was kinda hoping you two were together…That way I could take him from you."

"You're sick," Chad spat.

"Ah, but at least I got the honor of witnessing the horror of his first kill," he continued in a casual voice as if Chad had never said a word. "That beautiful girl he probably loved covered in sweet crimson blood. I still remember my first kill. It's always a girl, isn't it? I kissed mine, sweet and slow, loving almost. And then I bore my fangs and bit through her throat."

Horror flashed over Chad's face and he paled a bit. "You sick bastard!" Chad yelled about ready to take a step forward.

Amusement crossed the beasts face as he leaned towards Chad, "You are aware that I am _inside_ the cell now, right?"

Chad's eyes widened slightly as he took in the monsters looming form. Why hadn't he noticed earlier? Chad stumbled back into the wall and muttered, "Creepy monster."

"Indeed." He purred as he turned his back to Chad and crouched down next to Troy. Chad stayed against the wall and watched cautiously.

"Wake up," the monster demanded with a sharp slap to Troy's cheek. Troy groaned and his face twisted with discomfort. He fumbled to roll away in his sleep.

"Hey!" Chad explained daring a step forward trying to come to his friend's defense.

The monster turned on his heels, still in a low crouch, and let slip a low animalistic growl. His lips peeled back showing row after row of pristine white teeth. The amusement that had previously filled his features had melted away twisting into a primitive look of hate.

Chad's jaw dropped and he stumbled into the wall. He dropped his eyes to the floor and his shoulders sagged with submission.

Once the beast was sure Chad wasn't a threat he turned his attention back to Troy. His smoldering golden eyes warmed and liquefied back to there kind caramel color now that they fell on Troy.

"Come on Troy. I don't want to have to hurt you again," the beast whispered almost kindly. Slowly Troy's eyes opened. He blinked a few times trying to make sense of the world through his blurred vision. Confusion followed immediately by fear flashed through his cool eyes. Troy tried to shrink back into the wall and once he realized he was cornered he began to lash out.

His arms and legs worked franticly for a few seconds before the beast managed to pin him. "Don't make he hurt you," he hissed in Troy's ear.

The voice seemed to trigger something in Troy's mind. His eyes darkened and a cold smirk pulled awkwardly at his lips. "Don't make me hurt you," he mocked in a high pitched voice.

The monsters eyes narrowed to slits. Troy shifted his weight into a sitting position. His eyes shifted a fraction as he took in his surroundings. Over the beasts shoulder he noticed the door to the cell was cracked open. Troy locked eyes with Chad's and held him in a hard stare for a second before shifting his gaze back towards the door pulling Chad's with him. Chad gave a small nod and shrank back into the wall waiting for Troy to make his move.

Troy shifted his weight towards the door and sneered at the monster. The beast noticed his movements towards the door and opened his mouth to lecture him.

Just as his mouth began to drop open Troy struck the monsters jaw. Troy's fist popped and he couldn't hold back the cry of pain as his fist cracked under the force. The beast jaw was like rock.

The beast's eyes flashed as he swung back. His fist caught Troy hard across the temple knocking him to one side. Troy had to fight to stay conscious as stars exploded in his vision and he fell towards the door.

He felt two arms wrap under his arms pulling him to his feet and shoving him out the open door. He couldn't stay on his feet and collapsed to the ground in a heap. Slowly he closed his eyes and willed the world to stop spinning.

The sound of the cage door slamming shut cut through his mind and made him groan in pain.

"Come on," a frantic familiar voice mumbled. Troy forced his mind into focus and was greeted by a hazy version of Chad.

An enraged cry tore from behind them. Troy followed the noise to see the infuriated monster lashing out at the unbending metal bars of his prison.

"Why doesn't he just…" Troy vaguely made a motion of disappearance with his hands.

"I think he's to mad to think of it," Chad mumbled in a low voice as he began to pull Troy to his feet.

Troy stumbled and gripped blindly onto Chad as his vision darkened. Chad grunted as he shouldered most of Troy's weight. He began to move forward, ever aware of the monster behind them.

"Hold on," Troy mumbled as he tried to right his confused feet. The world was spinning and he couldn't focus past the pounding of blood in his temple.

"We have to keep moving. He will get out or call for help soon," Chad said continuing to drag Troy along.

"Fuck," Troy mumbled under his breath as they picked up the pace to a slight jog. He was disoriented and in pain, but they had to keep moving.

"I didn't plan on him whacking the crap out of me," Troy mumbled as they turned yet another corner in the complex maze of empty standard halls.

Chad raised his eyebrows in a skeptical look; Troy had _punched_ the monster first after all.

"Well I wanted him to hit me. It would throw him off balance. I just didn't plan on it hurting so much. I can take a punch but…" Troy simply shrugged and picked up the pace down another blank hall.

"So what's the plan?" Chad asked softly, eyes darting around. He was on edge the way there wasn't any doors, the way no one was around.

"I didn't think we would have successfully got out of the cell," Troy grunted as he tried to shake away the dark spots in his vision.

All of the sudden two monsters appeared in front of them. They slammed to a stop and Chad had to grab onto Troy to keep him from falling. They spun around to go the other way and came face to face with the leader.

The beast reached out and grabbed Troy by the arm ripping him away from Chad. "First rule of engaging the enemy boy's is to plan ahead. Where did you think you could go? You're on a fucking spaceship!"

Troy pulled away from the monster and took a step back closer to Chad. "Second rule, be willing to face the consequences when you get caught."

* * *

Let me know what you think! 


	7. Bite

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Warning: Sorry I didn't put this earlier but I finally decided this is the way I wanted to go with it. There will be a slash in this story, though one sided…at least for now. (Not Chad/Troy…this is about their friendship.)

Ok sorry this is really short but I know if I don't put this up now it will never get done. Thanks for the reviews. They're what keep me going and they make me happy after a long grueling day at school…Enjoy!

* * *

One of the monsters behind the boys clamped onto Chad's shoulders and yanked him roughly back. The beast wrapped one arm around his waist digging his long fingers into Chad's hip while the other wrapped tight around his neck. Chad gave an uncomfortable grunt and Troy stumbled once released from Chad's firm support.

The leader began to circle Troy slightly with a dark predatorily gleam in his eyes. "Now," he purred causing a shiver to run up Troy's spine. "I am certain that you were the mastermind behind this attempted escape."

Troy opened his mouth to either negate the idea or smart off. I wasn't known which because as soon as his mouth fell open the beast lashed out striking him in the jaw. White fire ran across his face and his vision darkened with the blow. Troy ran his cool fingers over the swelling heat of the growing bruise and hot sticky blood ran down his chin from the newly spilt lip.

"Hurts doesn't it?" the beast mocked in a knowing voice. Troy was pretty sure that the punch he had earlier given the beast tickled compared to the one his just received.

"Don't worry too much Troy. I'm not all that mad. Really I am impressed that you got this far." The beast ran his fingers through Troy's hair and ran one down his temple. Troy pulled slightly away from the caress. "You will learn," the monster continued in a fond voice, "I will teach you."

He turned his back to Troy and finished in a fake sorrow filled voice, "But for now you must be punished."

Troy sneered at the beasts back and spit a mouthful of blood towards him. The sticky wad slammed into the monsters back and ran hot down his shoulder blade. The beast's eyes narrowed and the slits in the center dilated. His nostrils flared as he smelled the scent of Troy's blood. He hissed.

He then swung his leg out at an awkward angle and caught Troy hard in the stomach. Troy coughed as he blindly fell to his knees griping at his stomach and chest trying to force air back into his body. He could feel the monsters warm breath ghosting over the hairs in his neck but he was too weak to do anything about it at that moment.

Troy couldn't stop the scream that tore from his throat as sharp fangs cut through the thin material of his shirt and sunk deep into the soft flesh of his shoulder. He could vaguely make out the chaotic sounds of Chad's protest through his harsh breath and the pain. He bit through his lip trying to stifle the screams and focus the pain elsewhere.

The beast's lips locked in a suction around the wound while the hard tongue prodded deep into the holes. The tongue worked smoothly and hard falling in and out of the various bites. He chewed on bites of flesh and punctured new holes.

Finally, the monster pulled back, harshly removing his buried fangs. It burned at the fangs ripped from the skin and the cool air ran over the fresh wound. He pressed a kiss to the bloody wound causing Troy to tremble and groan. Troy didn't realize he was crying until the beasts warm breath washed over his face cooling his hot tears.

"I'm sorry but this is just the beginning Troy," the beast mumbled while placing a sloppy kiss gently against his bruised temple. Troy didn't even try to pull away from the kiss as he sat frozen trying to fight through the waves of pain.

The monster glanced over at Chad who, at some point, had given up fighting his restraints and watched Troy helplessly. Tears dripped down his face. With a wave of the hand from the leader Chad was set free. The other three monsters in the corridor disappeared, leaving the two boys and the leader alone.

Chad shook his head to refocus and kneeled down next to Troy. Troy's fingers wrapped tightly around the burning wound and his whole body trembled. Chad's hands trembled as they hovered over the wound not sure what to do. He simply watched mesmerized as the dark crimson blood stained Troy's thin white shirt.

"Fuck," Chad cussed as he gently pried Troy's bone white fingers from their death grip. Chad noticed the smeared blood on Troy's temple and was worry about another head wound until he remembered the kiss. Disgust crossed his face and he looked to the beast stating, "You're sick." This wasn't good from Troy. Chad used his own hands and a bit of Troy shirt sleeve to try to slow the bleeding.

The monster simply distractedly nodded at the boy's harsh words. He looked worriedly down at Troy's frame and said, "I need to get him to my ship, I shouldn't have bit him."

"Damn right you vampire freak!" Chad snapped anger darkening his cheeks.

The beast narrowed his eyes but not as menacingly as before. "Our teeth have a poison on them that is fatal if the antidote isn't or hasn't been administered."

Chad had to pack down his panic as he looked to Troy who shared a worried look. "I thought you didn't want to kill me," Troy slurred.

"I don't," the beast simply said as he pulled the boys to their feet.

* * *

Let me know what you think…REVIEW! 


	8. Cell

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Warning: Sorry I didn't put this earlier but I finally decided this is the way I wanted to go with it. There will be a slash in this story, though one sided…at least for now. (Not Chad/Troy…this is about their friendship.)

Thanks to those who reviews! I love ya'll. Anyways this is short…I know but I am trying to get back into keeping up with my stories. I haven't given up on this. Enjoy.

* * *

Chad paced back and forth within the small confines of his cell. Well really it was more of a small hotel room. A dark creepy hotel room with a grotesquely oversized bed covered in thick scratchy sheets. The bathroom is nice, well at least it was clean, and they provided clean clothes and an adequate amount of food.

Yet it was still a prison cell. There were no windows, not that he wanted to see out into the void of space or wherever they were. The lighting was sparse and the room just a bit too cold.

He wasn't pacing waiting to get out. He knew he wouldn't. He was pacing waiting for news on Troy. After they were taken back to the leader's ship Troy was taken by him and Chad carried off into his new "room". It felt like it had been about two weeks. It was hard to tell. He based his estimate on the number of times he had fallen asleep and woken up.

For the last week Chad tried not to think of what had happened on Earth, of what was left, of what was gone. He focused all of his attention and actions on trying to find out the slightest bit of info on what happened to his friend.

The door to his room clicked with the tell tale sigh of the locks shifting. Metal grinded upon metal. It wasn't time to eat. They were never early and never late. Something was going on.

Chad fisted his hands and stood in wait. The leader walked in. Chad curled his lip in a snarl and opened his mouth to demand answers when another figure walked in.

Troy.

He moved with the same fluidity that the other monsters did and his blue eyes black center was now a pulsing slit. Chad's mouth hung open as he took in Troy's bare torso covered in fresh crimson cuts and dark blooming bruises.

"What…" Chad managed finally stumbling back a couple of steps.

The leader smiled showing to many of his sharp white teeth, "Hold that thought. I want you to keep watching."

Chad backed himself into a far corner and focused his attention on Troy. Something was wrong, well other than the obvious. Troy didn't give off the cold confidence of the others, he still _felt_ like Troy.

"Troy?" he asked in a meek whisper.

Cold eyes darted over to him in the corner and flashed with a warning before turning cruel just in time for the other to look over. His smirk showed his approval of Troy's cruel look. Chad looked on trying not to let the confusion show on his face.

The door screeched open again and Chad's head swung to see who was coming in. A slight figure was pushed in. It collapsed to it knees with a slight whimper but nothing more.

Stepping forward out of curiosity he laid eyes on Sharpay's frail form. Her hair was dark and dirty but other than that from what he could see she seemed to be unhurt, normal. Chad's dark eyes darted up to Troy but he wasn't looking at him. "What is this?" Troy asked in an emotionless tone, almost bored curiosity.

"This is my queen."

Chad closed his eyes for a moment wishing this was all a horrible dream. He had been wishing it every second but now it was of the utmost importance that he wake up.

"I will make you an offer, Troy. You can use my queen as my way of showing you trust. I want you to be my second in command and this is what I offer." Troy's left hand clenched and unclenched behind his back out of the monsters view.

"Don't decline my offer. It would very disrespectful."

"I wouldn't consider disrespecting you," Troy soothed in a cool tone.

"Of course you wouldn't," the leader mumbled hot over Troy's ear, "pet." Troy's back stiffened at the single word and his blue eyes darkened.

Chad pulled back as Troy's fist shot up and caught the man hard under the jaw. It was a good solid hit but to the beast Troy was just a baby and within seconds Troy was on the ground. His face pressed into the cold metal and his arm bent up behind his back. The monster was straddling him holding him firmly down with his weight.

"I thought I beat and fucked the fight out of you," Chad's blood ran cold at the words. He looked to Sharpay who's tear streaked face snapped around to look at the struggling Troy.

Chad locked eyes with Troy for a brief second. Troy's eyes darted between him and Sharpay. He was planning something and he wanted them out of the way. Chad nodded understanding and Troy closed his eyes.

They snapped open.

Chad reached out and grabbed Sharpay's arms pulling her from the center of the room as Troy flipped positions.

There was a loud snap and Troy grunted in pain as his shoulder was pulled from its socket but other than that nothing. He leaned down, his mouth open wide making an arch for the beast's soft throat.

"She's dead," the leader mumbled causing Troy to stop midway.

"I knew you would do this. I wanted you to. I am dieing. My son wasn't strong enough. I killed him." Troy snarled low in his throat tightening his hold on the beast even though he didn't struggle.

"I was planning to have that bitch you loved so much ready to be your queen. You don't remember, but you will. You killed her. Your first true kill." The beast smirked nastily as Troy bit through his throat.

Chad looked away and covered Sharpay's eyes as crimson blood washed over Troy's skin.

* * *

I KNOW it is so ridiculously short. I just don't have TIME. Please let me know what you think I love reviews…


	9. Leader

Okay people

Okay people. I love the confusion going on. It's the effect I wanted.

* * *

Troy knew the exact second that the heart stopped somewhere in the chest below him. He could feel the steady pulse against his lips fade and the warm bloods minuet decrease in temperature. As soon as he felt the slight changes he pulled back abruptly. With the back of his hand he tried to clear some of the thick blood from his lips but it only smeared.

The harsh sound of hands clapping together came from the open door. Troy was a bit irritated that he hadn't heard the door click open. He reeled around careful to place himself between his friends and the new person.

"Very good," Troy's heart caught in his throat and Sharpay squealed somewhere behind him.

There he stood.

The monster he had just killed.

Who's blood lingered on his lips.

His eyes darted down to the still dead body then back to the beast at the door. His muscles tensed as he shifted into a slightly defensive position.

Opening his mouth to ask the obvious question the beast cut him off, "Don't be naive. You have seen the facilities we have. Do you really think that we wouldn't have the ability to clone?"

Troy didn't answer nor did he spare a look back to his whimpering friends, well Sharpay, Chad was holding it together pretty well.

"Did you really think you could take me down?" this part came in a feral growl and within seconds Troy's face was pushed back into the ground. This time the weight on top of him was even and heavy, impossible to flip.

"You know what I am capable of."

Troy twisted his arms painfully and looked into the golden eyes of his captor. "You know what I am capable of," he fired back in a low threat.

The beast pulled back releasing Troy and took a safe distance. "Yes I do," he answered in a cultured voice, almost as a teacher. It was a tone he had become use to over the past couple weeks.

"But do they?" he motioned to the two teens huddled together behind Troy. "You know the amazing thing about our blood is that when feed to a human they can relive many of our experiences through short flashes.

"I am sure they would be horrified to see the men you have killed."

"It was to protect them."

"To see how you have so enjoyed my company." Troy's shoulders tensed and the beast walked up and shared a passionate kiss with the teen. Troy could feel Chad's shock through the air.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked meekly.

Troy fell into the pattern of the kiss and lightly kissed back. There was nothing else he could do.

"See? Not so bad anymore. Look at them, your friends." Troy couldn't help the shame that stained his cheeks as he looked to his cowering friends.

"Troy?" Chad asked with a hint of betrayal in his voice. There was no way to explain to his friends the alpha complex that was going on. Troy didn't hold the power in here.

"You know Troy I lied to you about my son and you taking over. Or more the clone did, but I was telling you the truth on the other part." He paused and ran a hand over Troy's scarred torso. "Do you remember killing her?"

"I killed her to protect her."

"No, no. Troy." He savored the name on his lips for a moment. The beasts didn't have names but for whatever reason Troy was permitted to keep his. He hated the monster saying it. Every time it left his lips it was tainted more. It was become something of the curse word. "Yesterday."

Troy pulled back abruptly. "Do you want to tell your friends way dear Gabriella could not make the reunion?"

"Troy?" Sharpay's voice shook.

Troy swallowed and focused on the, now closed, heavy door over the beasts shoulder. "Troy, what's going on? Where's Gabi?" Chad asked meekly.

"Oh lets show him!" the beast exclaimed sounding almost as a small child on Christmas.

Troy didn't have time to react before the beast had tore at his chest with in claws. Troy's blood dripped from his fingers as he advanced towards Chad.

"No!" Troy called out, "I'll tell them. I'll tell them everything."

The beast smirked and turned back to Troy. "Good," he purred deep in his throat. He smeared Troy's cooled blood across Troy's exposed throat. He couldn't repress the shiver as the beast ran his fingers lightly over his warm skin.

The beast leaned close and mumbled against the shell of his ear, "You know out of all the men I have ever taken captive you and this ingrate are the only ones worthy of keep. He," he shrugged towards Chad, "Only as long as you care."

Troy's eyes darkened and he waited for the beast to fully leave the room and the locks to click before he looked to his friends. He tried not to see the tears on there cheeks or the haunted look in their eyes.

"Troy?" It was Chad how prompted him.

Troy turned away and began in an emotionless voice, "I'll give you the short version. They turned me into one of them. How is unimportant, you just need to know that I am now locked into playing their game. I am in a very high position.

"Where I am…rank wise…I can keep you safe." He directed his words towards Chad.

"What about me?" Sharpay asked meekly.

Troy paused but the coldness in his eyes refused to leave. "I don't have any control over what happens…you would be better off dead." Sharpay's dark eyes filled with tears as she looked away. Her makeup dripped down her smooth skin.

Chad gapped at Troy, "Why should I live too? What's the point?!"

Troy looked taken aback. "You…" Troy hesitated and for the first time looked unsure of himself. "You don't want to live?"

"Why would I want to live this nightmare? Troy, what do I have to live for?" Chad had silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he turned away for Troy. "What happened to Gabi?" Chad finally asked in a broken voice.

"I…" Troy closed his eyes and turned his back on them. "She…You see…"

Sharpay looked up and sharply asked, "The whole game is about ultimatums, right? With Taylor or Chad, _everything_. So what was it this time Troy?"

Troy sighed and kept his arms crossed over his scarred and bleeding chest. "They didn't give me a choice. I just killed her." His voice was empty almost to the point of being cruel.

"Because you loved her?" Chad asked hopefully but he had a feeling there was something darker going on with his best friend.

Troy turned and looked Chad directly in the eyes. "You know why they won't kill you? Because I couldn't live, and wouldn't live with out you. You are the only thing tying me down in reality. I…I lost it Chad.

"They told me you had killed yourself. They even showed me your fucking body! I believed them. How could I not? They brought Gabi in and…I acted like them.

"No, acted is the wrong word. I became one of them. I killed her because she wasn't strong enough to be…deserving of my company." Troy spoke with a deliberate air, picking each word with care.

Chad's jaw dropped. "You what?!"

Sharpay jumped up and rushed to the door. "I've heard enough," she cried as she pounded on the door begging for exit.

Troy was careful not to apologize. He wasn't the least bit sorry, he was one of the strongest, he was aloud to be picky and, while back on Earth Gabi was a rare jewel, here Gabi was a weeping mess that would never breed a beautiful strong beast.

The door clicked open and Troy stood frozen. "Take her," the leader ordered shoving Sharpay away. "I hate you Troy! We had all depended one you to get us out of here. The game maker, remember?"

Troy hissed and spun around. He lashed out catching Sharpay hard across the face. "Bitch…" he hissed in a deadly animalistic voice.

"You going to kill me?" she hissed with defiance.

Troy smirked, amused, "Of course not. You're not weak." Sharpay was pulled out of the room and from view.

"I don't even know you anymore," Chad mumbled.

Troy gave him a sad look. "Did you mean what you said earlier? Do you want to die?"

"Yes," Chad hissed looking away. He had never thought that his life would come to this but here he is now, with nothing to live for and a friend he couldn't even recognize.

"Once I kill you…"

"I know," Chad mumbled looking away. "I don't care. You have changed so much anyways. You have no plan. I am not going to be here waiting. I'm not keeping you grounded. You have already lost it."

Troy's eye's shifted into slits and darkened to almost black. "Some friend," Troy hisses low and dark. He ignored Chad's hot tears as he moved quick and lethally. Within seconds Chad was gasping on the floor gagging on the bubbling blood pouring from a slit throat.

"Taste his," the leader leaned in close. His hot breathe caressing Troy's cheek. Troy groaned slightly at the dark sound of the being next to him. "Your first male kill. You have lived up to all expectation."

Troy leaned down and scooped with a finger the warm blood. He sucked on it for a moment enjoying the flavor. It was beyond anything Troy could have imagined. It was pure ecstasy. He moaned slightly.

The beast grabbed his jaw and pulled him into a dark kiss. The blood on Troy's tongue mixed between the two. The monster pulled at Troy's hair and pushed him hard against the wall.

"I have lived to your standards?" Troy questioned breathlessly.

"Yes," the beast hissed leaning in again.

"Umh…" Troy nodded slightly and allowed a single claw to extend. He quickly ripped across the tender skin of the monsters throat and cutting through his artery. Blood spurt froth hot against Troy's bear chest. His eyes darkened and he smirked.

All beasts were connected and the second that the beast died the others in the hall rushed in. They stood in awe watching their leader gurgle around the blood that spilled from his lips and Troy smear some of it across his face in an attempt to remove it.

Troy simple smiled darkly and dared the others to challenge his actions. The beasts in the room simply fell to their knees acknowledging their new leader.

* * *

I know weirdest ending ever…but hey I ended a story. YAY! I wasn't going to finish this that fast but it fit. It's not exactly the way I wanted to end it but I couldn't think of any other way...

I had some extra time today doing nothing on the last day of school…everyone else is totally playing Halo. So…Please let me know what you think of this…if you have any questions please feel free to ask…I have hoped to answer them all in this chapter…but it's hard to know.

Thanx for reading!

The End


End file.
